This application relates to reservoirs, and more particularly to serviceable push-to-connect fittings used to connect valves, air lines, and other air operated devices to an air brake reservoir.
Heavy vehicle manufacturing companies prefer to use push-to-connect fittings on vehicles they manufacture in order to reduce assembly times and eliminate air leakage. Push-to-connect fittings have been developed for a wide range of uses including valves and other air operated devices; however, to date a serviceable push-to-connect design for air reservoirs has not been developed. It is important that one or more sealing members such as O-rings incorporated into the fitting design can be serviced or replaced in an economical manner. Previously, such repair or replacement encountered substantial cost, oftentimes requiring replacement of the entire reservoir.
In commercially available air brake reservoirs, a ferrule or connector is typically secured to the reservoir and adapted to receive a fitting that establishes air pressure communication between the interior of the reservoir and an external use. For example, ferrules of this type are normally of steel construction and welded to the reservoir. The heat generated during the welding process removes or destroys plating on the steel ferrule, if present, and over time corrosion develops along this unprotected site on the steel ferrule. This, in turn, causes the O-ring seal to leak thus requiring service or repair.
To resolve this problem, it would be desirable to use existing or similar components already presently being manufactured in a manner that overcomes these problems. Using existing inventory with either no or slight modification is always desirable. Accordingly, a new push-to-connect fitting that provides ease of access to the seal members without undue expense or modification of existing components is sought.
An air reservoir for heavy vehicles includes a push-to-connect fitting assembly that is serviceable, thereby allowing the seal member to be easily replaced.
A preferred push-to-connect fitting assembly for air brake reservoirs includes a ferrule permanently secured to an opening in the reservoir shell to prevent leakage. The ferrule is adapted to removably receive a push-to-connect fitting and thereby provide supply air to brakes and other air operated devices associated with the heavy vehicle.
A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a reservoir including an opening in which is permanently secured a ferrule. The ferrule has an opening therethrough that communicates with the interior of the reservoir. A push-to-connect fitting communicates with the opening in the ferrule. The push-to-connect fitting is removably secured to the ferrule so that a seal member interposed between the fitting and ferrule may be selectively repaired or replaced.
Another embodiment of the invention uses an external retaining clip to removably secure the push-to-connect fitting to the ferrule.
In yet another embodiment, a retaining bolt removably secures the push-to-connect fitting to the ferrule.
A primary advantage of the invention is the ability to replace the sealing member in an economical manner.
Another advantage of the invention is the ability to replace the sealing member without replacing the entire reservoir.
Still another advantage of the invention is the ability to use existing components with only slight modification.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.